parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sleeping Beauty (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 4
Here is part four of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Sleeping Beauty. Cast *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Princess Aurora *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Prince Phillip *Pearl (from TUGS) as Flora *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Fauna *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merryweather *Gruntilda (from Banjo-Kazooie) as Maleficent *King Nod (from The Thief and the Cobbler) as King Hubert *Howard Deville (from Rugrats) as King Stefan *Betty Deville (from Rugrats) as Queen Leah *Mad Cat (from Inspector Gadget) as Diablo (Maleficent's Pet Raven) *The Pink Elephants (from Dumbo) as Maleficent's Goons *and more Transcript *Once Upon a Dream *Lille Lightship: We have? *Ten Cents: Why, of course. You said so yourself. Once upon a dream. Who are you? What's your name? Hmm? *Lillie Lightship: Oh, my name. Why, it's... Oh no, I can't! Good-bye! *Ten Cents: But when will I see you again? *Lillie Lightship: Oh, never! Never! *Ten Cents: Never? *Lillie Lightship: Well, maybe someday. *Ten Cents: When? Tomorrow? *Lillie Lightship: Oh, no! This evening! *Ten Cents: Where? *Lille Lightship: At the cottage in the glen. There. *Sally Seaplane: Ooh! Well, what do you think of it? *Pearl: Why, it's... It's a very unusual cakeIt's a very unusual cake, isn't it? *Sally Seaplane: Yes. Of course, it'll be much stiffer after it's baked. *Pearl: Of course, dear. Um, what do you think of the dress? *Sally Seaplane: Well, it's, uh It's not exactly the way it is in the book, is it? *Pearl: Oh, I improved it. But perhaps if I added a few more ruffles, what do you think? *Sally Seaplane Um, I think so. What do you think, Merryweather? *Rebecca: I think we've had enough of this nonsense! I think we ought to think of Rose and what she'll think of this mess. I still think what I thunk before. I'm going to get those wands. *Sally Seaplane: You know, I think she's right. Here they are, good as new. *Pearl: Careful, Rebecca! Quick, lock the doors. Uh, Sally Seaplane, you close the windows. Oh, block up every cranny. We can't take any chances. Now, you take care of the cake. While... *Sally Seaplane: I Clean the room, dear. *Pearl: And I'll make the dress. *Rebecca: Now hurry! Ooh! Come on, bucket, mop, broom. Flora says clean up the room. *Sally Seaplane: Eggs, flour, minute... Just do it like it says here in the book. I'll put on the candles. *Pearl: And now to make a lovely dress fit to grace a fair princessto make a lovely dress fit to grace a fair princess. *Sally Seaplane: Oh, no, not pink. Make it blue. *Pearl: Sally Seaplane! Make it pink. *Sally Seaplane: Make it blue. *Pearl: Oh, pink! *Sally Seaplane: Blue. *Pearl: Ohh, oh no! Now look what you've done! *Rebecca: Shh, shh, shh! Listen. *Sally Seaplane: It's Lillie Lightship. *Pearl: She's back. Enough of this foolishness. Make it pink. Now hide, quick! *Sally Seaplane: Blue. *Rebecca: Aunt Pearl! Good gracious! *Pearl: Who left the mop running? *Rebecca: Stop, mop. *Lillie Lightship: Aunt Pearl! Sally Seaplane! Rebecca! Where is everybody? Oh! *Pearl, Sally Seaplane, and Rebecca: Surprise! Surprise! Surprise! Surprise! Surprise! Happy birthday! *Lillie Lightship: Oh, you darlings! This is the happiest day of my life. Everything's so wonderful. Just wait 'til you meet him. *Sally Seaplane: Him? *Rebecca: Rose! *Pearl: You've met some stranger? *Lillie Lightship: Oh, he's not a stranger, we've met before. FLORA: You have? MERRYWEATHER: Where? ROSE: Once upon a dream. *Rebecca: She's in love! *Sally Seaplane: Oh, no. *Pearl: This is terrible. *Lillie Lightship: Why? After all, I am sixteen. *Pearl: It isn't that, dear. *Sally Seaplane: You're already betrothed. *Lillie Lightship: Betrothed? *Rebecca: Since the day you were born. *Sally Seaplane: To Ten Cents, dear. *Lillie Lightship: But that's impossible. How could I marry a prince? I'd have to be *Rebecca: A princess. *Sally Seaplane: And you are, dear. *Pearl: Lillie Lightship. Tonight, we're taking you back to your father, Howard Deville. *Lillie Lightship: What?! But I can't. He's coming here tonight. I promised to meet him. And what do you mean you're taking me back to my father? *Pearl: Because I'm sorry, child, but you must never see that young man again. *Lillie Lightship: Oh, no! I can't believe it! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Sleeping Beauty Parts Category:Sleeping Beauty Movie Spoof Category:Sleeping Beauty Movie Spoofs